A seductive virus
by GhostChilli
Summary: Clair and teenage Sherry explore the zombie-infested Raccoon City while trying to figure out where this virus started and plan on stopping it, unfortunately, an infected mutant William is hot on their trail, his viral instincts causing him to desperately search for his perfect host to impregnate.. (smut/incest)
1. Chapter 1

*Ever since I played the RE series, the 2nd has been my fave and I've always wanted to write this fanfiction. I have obviously changed Sherry's details. She's 16 in this story. As another reminder/warning there IS incest/smut. If this makes you uncomfortable, go back now. Don't like? Don't read!

"Sherry, NOW!" Clair shouted as she shot several more zombies that were busting their way into the building. Sherry had finally jimmied the locked with her hair pins and quickly swung it open.

"I got it! Hurry!" Her tremblings hands held onto the handle as Clair successfully jammed a large piece of metal into another zombie's cranium. The rotting creature screeched lowly before falling to the ground. The grown woman then turned around and quickly ran to the waiting Sherry and slammed the door shut. She used several large crates that were in the next room to hold the door and buy them more time. Several zombies had gotten into the previous room and were now working on the door that Sherry had unlocked.

"Wait! Where do we go?" Sherry saw that there were two pathways to follow. Either one could lead them into more danger. Before they could think it over, there was heavy banging on the door. The crates rattled. They certainly wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Anywhere but here.." Clair grabbed the girl's arm and they ran down the left hallway. Luckily there wasn't any other zombies or mutated creatures around to worry about. Sherry felt ill as she paid attention to their surroundings as they ran. It was as if each hallway they passed became more and more dim and eerie from the failing light bulbs. They zigged and zagged, entering different hallways, avoiding going completely straight so they could avoid running into the previous zombies again. Eventually Clair finally stopped to catch her breath. Sherry sat in one of the waiting chairs that wasn't torn to pieces or had blood on it. She looked around again. Her core was shaking as she saw every detail of the nightmare that happened in this hospital. She saw the old bloody handprints that streaked across several parts of nearly every wall. Most of the furniture was flipped over. She didn't even want to count how many times she passed a corpse of a half-eaten person. She wanted to cup her face in her hands and cry, but she couldn't. First her mother, then her father. But unlike her mother, her father was a monster. He became a host for this special virus, and how he was after her. She was never close to him, but she still couldn't think that he could do this to his family. The sound of busting glass made her jump in a yelp. She thought that there were more zombies on the way, but it was just Clair, who was breaking into vending machines and began filling her bag with waters and snacks. Good idea.

"Don't want to take any sodas?" Sherry had to ask as she noticed that Clair was only grabbing waters.

"Last thing I need is an unnecessary sugar rush from a high sodium drink." Clair replied, in an annoyed tone. Sherry said no more, not wanting to be snapped at again. Clair seemed to sense the sorrow in the girl. She wasn't very good with sudden apologies, but she didn't want any friction between her and Sherry.

"Hey.." Clair called to her, in a softer tone. Sherry looked up at her.

"Thanks for what you did back there. You did great." She smiled, seeing the renewed happiness in the girl's face.

"Now let's get out of here. Hospitals creep me out. They're so Goddamn cliché in gory deaths.." With that said, Sherry sat up and began following the woman again. Sherry was prepared to keep walking the halls until Clair stopped her.

"Wait, let's go up." Sherry was confused by this.

"Up?"

"Yes, up. We're on the top floor. If we can find some stairs, we can probably get to the roof. No way in hell am I going back down or taking the elevator.."

With more and more luck on their side, the pair found stairs near an office. There were a few old stains of who-knows-what on a few of the steps but no signs of any zombies. Clair carefully pushed the door open a crack and listened. The only sounds were trees rustling from the light wind. No hissing or moans from the deceased. They slowly walked out. The sun was setting by now and the sight looked breath taking, but the reminder of the apocalypse going on brought the couple's moods back down. Sherry didn't want to have to ask it but there wasn't any choice.

"Now what?" She cringed as the words passed her lips. She expected Clair to become angry again but she instead remained calm.

"I was right. We can get to the buildings next to this place..if..we have something to cross." There were convenience stores next to the hospital. The windows of them were painfully close to the edge of the hospital roof, but just out of reach. Sherry began to look around. She found several boxes lying around, along with long planks of wood. Typical.

"What about these?" She carefully lifted one from an end. It seemed sturdy and not wobbly and weak.

"That could work." Clair took the board from her and carefully aimed it to the store window that was partially broken. After a few seconds of careful placement, they now had a small bridge. But was it safe? Clair eventually stepped forward.

"I'll go first.." She carefully put her right foot on the end of the board. It didn't move. Her courage building, she took several more steps.

"Isn't there another way?" Sherry asked. It was obvious she did NOT want to attempt this, but she knew there wasn't any other option.

"Sherry..we can't go back there. Those things are still crawling around in inside. Probably more than we think. Those things like to stay in groups. We HAVE to do this.." Clair continued her walk. When she got to the middle, it began to slightly bend. She quickened her steps and soon made it to the window. She smashed the rest of the glass so she could enter. For a brief moment she disappeared into the room that the window lead to. Sherry held her breath but thankfully the woman reappeared.

"Alright, it's safe. Get going." Sherry took several breaths before quickly tying her long blonde hair back in a ponytail. It was a habit she would do when nervous. She took her first steps on the board. It didn't move.

"Don't spend to much time on the middle, it could break from your weight. Just keep it steady but quick." Clair reassured her and Sherry continued her treacherous walk. By the time she got to the middle, she had to keep herself from looking down. Her ears picked up on the soft sounds of the bits of wood in the board splitting. Her heart jumped and she quickly made it to the end. She wasted no time jumping inside with Clair.

"And just so no one is hot on our feet.." Clair began but didn't need to finish as her next actions revealed her plan. She pushed the board until it fell below to the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The image of her mother was in Sherry's sight as the woman picked up her toddler and twirled her in the air as the little girl laughed in delight. Eventually Sherry was gently put back on the grass that was littered with daisies. Her mother laid next to her as they watched the clouds pass by in the sky.

"Look, SherBear, that one looks like bunny!" Her mother pointed out. The cloud was in the shape of a rabbit's head, the ears were in a perfect shape. Sherry giggled with her mother as she heard the sound of feet crunching in the grass. Sherry rolled to her side and saw her father, William walking towards them in a white coat. He didn't look happy and Sherry suddenly felt terrified. With each step he took, his body mutated more and more until he was only feet away from them and was the hideous monster he had became when he infected himself.

"Sherry!" He yelled and suddenly she had awoken from her dream as the sound of thunder shook the room. She almost yelled but caught herself. Her eyes darted in every direction but the only one in the room with her was Clair, who was fast asleep on the floor across from her. Clair slept soundly as the the new storm clearly wasn't bothering her. Sherry's hand shook as it was still on her mouth, which had kept her from yelping seconds earlier. She usually had dreams about her mother and the happier days, but never anything like. She never had a single dream about her father and the first one he's in..he was a monster.. Tears filled her eyes in utter frustration but she refused to shed a single one. She couldn't keep acting like a scared little girl. She had to stay strong..for her mother. She readjusted her body and faced the direction where Clair was. She was about to try closing her eyes until she saw something on the wall that made her frown. It was a poster of the Umbrella Corporation and on it was her father. Looked like whoever owned this store was a fan of the corporation..Even if it was a poster, she felt like the man was staring at her. It made her feel hot and itchy. She tried facing the other direction but the eyes on the poster still mentally pierced her. She had enough and quickly sat up. She quietly walked over and reached the poster and began to slowly peel it off, careful not to disturb the sleeping Clair. She bit her lower lip hard in concentration as she finally got the remaining parts off. Before she thought about crumbling it, she stared at the image of her father. His long hair nearly spilling over his eyes, his dark yet confident look on his face..it made her legs feel tingly, but she only stared for a minute before finally returning to her sleeping spot. She sat down and began to quietly tear apart the poster before going back to sleep.

Morning finally came and the pair were already heading to another place. Clair had picked a small abandoned neighborhood to search for food and more clothes, but not before destroying a lone zombie that was wandering in the yards. The two were disgusted by this point as rotting flesh had splashed onto them and the smell was almost unbearable. Sherry had successfully jimmied the lock to the front door of the biggest house in the neighborhood. If she had time to take in the surroundings, she would've loved the home decor and it probably would have calmed her down, but she was once again feeling traumatized with little courage. Clair checked around the house and found numerous yet useful things.

"There's so much here..food, clothes, batteries, even weapons. Why did the owners just leave all of this?" Clair was at a loss. If it was HER abandoning this house, she would've stuffed a vehicle with all she could get, but there were no signs of a quick leave. Nothing was knocked over or moved around. Nothing was taken.

"Maybe they didn't plan on abandoning it.." Sherry began as she looked at several portraits in the living room.

"Maybe one of them caught the virus and they all went to the hospital..but..they had no idea that there was no cure and..didn't know that infected were hauled away. Usually with their families." The possible sickening truth made Sherry shiver. She knew dark secrets of Umbrella through her mother, who in turn, learned them from Sherry's father.

"We can't let the personal feelings slow us down. We need to clean ourselves up. And..maybe we can crash here for a day or two. But we need to find Leon as soon as possible.." Clair tried her radio again but it was still to no avail. She cursed and put her things on the living room coffee table.

"There's a shower in the room down here. I looked. I suggest we clean up before we do anything else. I can't stand another minute having zombie jello on me.." With that Clair began heading towards the room.

"Keep watch. I won't be long.." Clair put her gun down on the table as well.

"And DON'T hesitate to use this." Sherry stared at the weapon long after Clair started her much needed shower. She didn't really know how to use a gun but she guessed that Clair expected her to figure it out if she absolutely had to. Very reassuring.. She eventually snapped herself out of this gaze and tried to refocus her mind on something other than killing zombies and mutated creatures. She explored the downstairs a bit more. After finding nothing, she headed upstairs, scared of what she may find. But it was only more empty rooms. She found a particular room that looked like it belonged to a teen girl. The band posters and teen magazines seemed to confirm this. She searched through the drawers and sure enough, she found female clothes. Clothes that looked to be in her size too. She smiled. Now she could have a new outfit. Something better than her ripped jeans and dirty shirt. She searched through several and picked out some shirts and some pants. She found one piece of clothing that caught her attention. It was a very nice looking skirt. It wouldn't hurt to wear THAT for a bit. It even had pockets to carry things in. Sherry laid out an outfit for her to wear once she was done showering after Clair. There was still a bit of time to kill. She searched the bed and found a few more magazines under the mattress. The ratings on them were 17+. By the way they were hidden, there was no doubt that teen was too young to be having them. This made Sherry smile in a humorous way. Most of these "secret" magazines were just on "sexy men", but one particular magazine in the secret pile made her raise a brow. "Guilty crushes". She picked it up and began flipping through it. She found a page where anonymous readers would ask the journalist questions that would be answered through the magazine. She skimmed through the ones where they asked about confronting their crushes and so on. It was rather boring. The last question asked, **"Dear Jessica, I have my own guilty crush and I don't know if it's a normal thing or if it's wrong. Ever since I was thirteen, I had this odd feeling about my own father. As I got older, it felt more like a crush. I even had lust. Is this normal for some girls to feel about their own dads?"** Sherry then began reading Jessica's response. **"Dear anon. Thank you for your submission. I do not think it's horribly wrong for a girl to have a small crush on her dad. It's actually psychologically normal for young girls to become a bit attached to their dads and have some sort of crush on him. It usually fades as they get older. So don't worry, this isn't something wrong!"**

Sherry quickly dug in her pocket and pulled out the torn piece of poster that had her father's face on it. The one from last night. So..it's normal to feel a bit.."weird" with him? Of course she never saw him as "dad", but she knew who he was. Did this make a difference? The strong stare of her father's picture made the tingling in her legs return. It began to intensify this time. She felt hot again, but no longer itchy. As soon as something began building up in her, she heard Clair call her name.

"I'm up here." Sherry called back. She quickly crumbled up the picture and threw it across the room. She wasn't exactly sure why she kept it but she certainly wasn't going to have it on her anymore. She picked up the clothes she picked out and made her way back down stairs.

"Don't wander like that. And you left the gun down here. What if something got in?" Sherry rolled her eyes at the nagging.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But I found some nice clothes." Sherry put them down for a moment as she saw Clair's new outfit.

"Yea me too. This isn't half-bad. I can tell that the mother in this place was definitely a sports girl. Anyways, shower is all yours, but make it quick. We can't let our guards down for too long."

Sherry took her clothes into the room and set them on the bed. She made her way to the bathroom where the shower was. She could feel the steam from Clair's shower that was still in the air. She slowly stripped and stepped inside. It was very nice. Then again, this was a very nice house. It calmed her a bit but like Clair said, she couldn't let her guard down for too long. She closed the glass door and turned the water on. Luckily it was still warm so she didn't have to worry about cold water hitting her. She quickly washed herself and her hair. That article..she couldn't get it out of her mind. _It felt more like a crush..I even had lust.._ Sherry wasn't dull, she knew was lust was and it driving her mind crazy. She didn't see William Birkin as "dad" but was it still okay? Even if it was, he was a monster now.

 _Yes Sherry, he is an infected monster now. You need to get him out of your head.._ She mentally yelled at herself. But being sixteen with hormones constantly hijacking her mind, her thoughts quickly lingered back to him. She pressed her forehead and chest against the glass door. Her nipples hardened from the cool touch. She suddenly drooped down to her knees and her hand slid down to her sacred area. Her fingers prodded and rubbed. Her face flushed from the feeling as she kept her father on her mind. Her breathing quickened and-

* _clunk!*_

A cluttering noise made her jump and snap out of her heavy trance. Did something fall? She couldn't tell if it came from the room or from living room where Clair was. This was her cue to end her shower. She quickly stopped the water and rang out her hair. She grabbed the towel that was by the sink as she stepped out. She wrapped it around her body and walked back into the room.

"Sheeerrryyy.." A low voice called, almost in a desperate yet warm manner. She spun around to where the bed was and saw the monster that was feet away from her. _How in the hell did he get in here?!_ William Birkin, infected with the G virus. He was mutated and the entire right side of his body was hardly noticeable. There was a large eye growing from his right shoulder as his right hand now had claws. Sherry was about to attempt to scream to alert Clair but her body disobeyed the order. She heard a moaning sound come from her father, but it wasn't the typical undead moan that the zombies gave out. No, this was the moan of someone who was very pleased and satisfied to see her. Sherry took a step back but the creature instantly threw out its long mutated arm, easily grabbing her and throwing her onto the abandoned bed. Sherry landed hard, lightly grunting in pain. She gasped but couldn't get a scream to come out of her. Her father was instantly on top of her, trapping her in with his arms. She also just now realized that she no longer had her towel on. It was on the floor..

William was staring right at her and for a moment, Sherry tensed, waiting for the mutant to start slashing into her exposed body with its teeth and mutated claws. But it never came. There was a strange calm aura coming from William and Sherry finally calmed herself and soon took notice of the sickening details on this "man". She quivered as drops of slimy liquid fell on her. A strange condensation left the mutant's mouth each time he exhaled. Sherry again noticed the large eye growing out of the right shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was capable of sight, but she swore it was staring directly at her. William's head lowered to her chest. She once again thought that he was about to take a large bite out of her flesh but instead, a tentacle-like tongue left his juicy mouth and lapped her left breast. Was he tasting before devouring? Sherry wasn't sure, but as each minute passed, it felt more and more like he was trying to make her skin feel good. Goosebumps took over her body as her nipple hardened, but this only seemed to amuse the monster as his tongue ran faster.

"Ffffinallllyy.." The low voice came from him again as he began licking her right breast now, moving his face closer as if to sensually kiss it. Sherry kept her sight up to the ceiling as her breathing deepened. She was terrified, but another feeling was entering her body. It was warm, and it came through her legs first. Her wide shocked eyes began to soften and slowly close-

There was a sudden sound of a gun firing that filled the room and the lapping tongue quickly left Sherry. She finally yelped and turned her head to see Clair with her gun, and a _very_ angry look on her face.

"Get the hell off of her, you sick fuck!" She hissed as several more rounds left the gun, hitting Birkin in the shoulder. He roared and leapt up but quickly jumped out through the bedroom window, where he had gotten in earlier. It took some time for Sherry to finally jump up and cover herself. She looked away from Clair, ashamed.

"C-could you h-hand me my towel?" She shivered and politely asked. Clair quickly picked up the lone towel on the floor and tossed it to the shivering Sherry.

After She was fully dressed, she finally found Clair frantically packing her bag again with food, water, and new weapons. Certainly she wasn't planning on leaving already? They've only spent a couple of hours here.

"Are we not staying for a day?" She finally asked.

"I planned on it..but it's clear this place isn't safe. With.." She hesitated on saying the name "Birkin" since she wasn't sure if the man still existed in that pile of mutant flesh..

"HIM knowing where we are. And after what he just attempted.." Sherry realized Clair was bringing up what had just happened in the bedroom. Did she know Sherry's real thoughts? Was she angry and sickened with her?

"I..I couldn't stop him.." Sherry began but Clair zipped up her bag and smiled calmly at the girl.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to hold off a monster like that. Don't feel too bad about it." So Clair had no idea that Sherry had began to enjoy the strange touching from the creature until it was interrupted. But she still didn't know WHY it was happening. Why didn't he just rip her to bits and eat her like he had done to others?

"He..he didn't try to kill me. I don't know why. Aren't those things supposed to eat humans?" Sherry held on to her shoulder and dug her fingernails in her skin as she asked the uncomfortable question.

"Well..." Clair stopped messing with the bag as she tried finding her words.

"From what Leon told me..It's some kind of new virus. And I think..the only way it can reproduce is finding a host with the same DNA. In that case..it's you. And who knows what else it will make him do. I saw what he was doing to you.."

Sherry suddenly felt hot and itchy again. Her body quivered. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Let's say that if he was still human, HE would be the one in shredded pieces.." Sherry chewed her lip, still not sure what to say. She shifted her weight but remained silent. She didn't know Clair was right beside until she put her hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Look, what he did was sick. And I know you hated every second of it. But I promise, when we get to the bottom of what the hell has been going on here, you'll get your revenge. I'll personally let you destroy him." The woman smiled as she walked back to her belongings and threw her bag on her shoulder.

"Now let's go. I think I got this radio working again. We can find Leon by tonight hopefully. Oh, and one more thing.." She dug in one of the large pockets of her bag and pulled out a large dagger. She handed it to the girl.

"I found this baby in a weapon case. It'll be perfect for you. I know it isn't anything fancy like what I have..but I promise I'll give you shooting lessons soon. Then you can have your own gun." Sherry smiled as she looked at the large knife. She knew how to kill zombies directly with one hit..though it was rather messy. She waited until Clair was too far from her to hear her whisper.

"But..I DIDN'T hate it. What does that say?.." She quietly asked under her breath before finally following the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leon! Leon! Are you there?! Helloooo?!" Clair beat on the radio a few times but it continued to spit out static.

"Fucking great!" She snarled in frustration. The device worked for a short period of time. Leon had told Clair to meet him at the underground subway but every other detail was cut out from static and she wasn't getting it to work anymore for the time being.

"Well..we can't just wander aimlessly in the subways. It's too dangerous and who knows what's down there!"

Sherry hugged herself with her arms tightly as if she were freezing. The entire time they were walking and staying hidden, she couldn't get her father out of her mind and what he did. As she kept her small pace, she kept thinking about the long slimy tongue that left Birkin's jagged mouth only to relax her and make her melt-

"Ow! Hey, careful!" Sherry had not paid the slightest attention of what was in front of her and ran straight into Clair who had stopped to beat more on the radio. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she apologized endlessly.

"You need to stay vigilant. I can't keep covering you every moment. I know you know how to use these weapons." Sherry looked down at the dagger in her hand.

"I do..but I want to learn how to use a gun..how many did you find at the house?" Clair tensed up as if she was dreading this question. She didn't answer immediately. She took in a long breath and finally began talking as she kept walking.

"I want to teach you..but I'm afraid the noises will attract zombies.." It was a moderate excuse but it still made sense, even though she avoided answering the question on how many guns she HAD found.

"Oh..okay.." Was Sherry's only response. She was looking for a way to get Birkin off of her mind but it was to no avail.

"Hopefully, if we find Leon near the subways, we'll have more cover and I can give you lessons then" Clair tried brightening the mood. Sherry only lightly smiled but said no more.

The subways were eerily empty, which was odd because it was usually a paradise for the infected. The ground was littered with dead zombies here and there, but no signs of any of them walking.

"What the hell chased these things out.." Clair wrinkled her nose at the sight but wasn't complaining since she didn't have to fire any bullets yet. There was a raspy noise coming from one of the trains. Upon further investigation, there was a live zombie wedged under a collapsed roof. It hissed and tried reaching out at the two humans that approached it, but there was no way it was getting anywhere.

"Looks almost pathetic..don't you think?" Sherry asked, keeping her eyes on the helpless zombie. Clair stared at it for a few moments. She could tell by the torn clothes, that it was a security man for the subway. Or use to be.

"No." Clair finally responded. Right after she said this, she immediately raised her right foot and slammed her large boot on the zombie's cranium, crushing it instantly. The creature made no noise in distress. It's arms flailed for a second but quickly stopped and moved no more. Sherry looked away, not wanting to see the results after Clair removed her boot. She waited until Clair lead her further and further into the subway. Nearly every train had it's own damage. There were blood smears on the cracked windows, rotting corpses still sitting in the seats..

"And I thought the hospital was bad.." Clair couldn't help but to say it.

"Leon better show up fast. This place is just begging for another swarm to show up..I just accept that it's this empty. There's no way.." Clair looked down one more time at her radio.

"What if we were to-" Sherry was suddenly shushed by Clair as she held out her arm to stop the girl in her tracks.

"Just as I thought. Do you hear that?" As they stayed still and silent, the echoing sound of gurgling and screams grew more and more noticeable. They stayed in the shadows as they carefully walked towards the sounds, getting ready to kill off whatever had entered the subway. Clair slowly peaked over at a corridor where she thought the mysterious creature was. Her eyes widened when she saw Birkin holding up a security guard as the man yelled and tried getting out of the grip. But it was no use. Clair quickly pulled her head back and pressed her body against the wall to remain hidden.

"What is it?" Sherry whispered.

"Birkin.." Clair whispered back. Sherry wasn't sure why but when she said this, a fluttering feeling rushed through her body. As if...she was excited to know it was him. She slowly moved her head and looked down the corridor to see Birkin release his tentacle tongue and rammed it down the man's throat. The sight of this made Sherry's legs flush with heat, until she saw what happened next. The man's screams were muffled as his body shook violently. Birkin was so desperate to spread the seed of the virus, he was grabbing anyone to try and impregnate. He dropped the security guard and the man's body jerked several times as he yelled out again, his body rejecting the virus and after a few seconds, his body exploded like a dynamite. Sherry had pulled her head back by this time but the two heard the frustrated roar of Birkin, knowing that he had failed, probably for the hundredth time. Sherry looked up at Clair who mouthed the words "Go now" and quickly began running and Clair wasn't far behind. They didn't see him but they heard Birkin growls as he had seen them and was now after them.

"Clair! We can't outrun him!" Sherry yelled. Clair jumped over several debris, hoping Sherry could make it as well. Luckily the girl cleared the obstacles but Birkin was hot on their trail. He easily smashed the phone booths that had fallen over and knocked away large debris with no effort. If they kept running, he would eventually catch up, and Clair's bullets weren't affecting him this time. Clair saw a manhole and grabbed a nearby bar that had broken off of one of the trains. she jammed it into the sides and luckily got it to lift. She kicked it aside with her food..

"Go now!" Clair yelled and Sherry quickly began climbing down, followed by Clair who didn't bother to close it.

"It's okay, there's no way he'll fit in here." Birkin had finally got to the manhole but the two were out of reach. The monster roared in frustration. Clair took out one of her guns again and fired at the creature's face.

"Fuck off!" She sneered, hitting him straight in the forehead. He roared again from the hit and tried retaliating but it was no use. By the time the girls were on the damp ground, Birkin had disappeared, possibly finding a different way to reach them. Sherry was glad she found boots in the abandoned teenager's room. The water was up to their ankles and she would hate to have been wearing her old shoes and slushing around in soggy feet. Clair had taken out a flashlight and guided Sherry cautiously. They oddly felt safer down here than in the subway. She didn't see a reason why there would be a lot of zombies down here. Sherry was once again lost in her thoughts as she silently followed the woman. She didn't see Birkin chasing them but she would have..loved to. She wondered what he would have done had he caught her. The fear in her thought that he might have treated her roughly with the same treatment as the security guard had gotten, but the thoughts of his gentle actions hours ago told her other wise. As the lighting around them remained dark, so did Sherry's mind. She began to wish that Clair wasn't beside her. She wished that she could climb back up into the subway and wait for her father dearest to find her. To gently lift her up and ravish her with that looongsensualtongue-

 _Enough!_ She mentally snapped at herself for the first time. Why was she thinking these horrible thoughts? Her mind turned back to the magazine article.

 _It's psychologically normal to feel attracted to your father. You aren't weird!_

Yes..but how far was too far? That was never answered. There had to be some line. Maybe if her father had actually been a "dad" to her and was in her life much more, she wouldn't be so curious. But was this giving her permission to see this as okay? Perhaps it was time to ask an adult. Maybe she could ask Clair without actually revealing that it was her father she was attracted to.

"Clair.." She called. Clair's head turned slightly in her direction.

"Can I ask you something totally random..and a bit weird?" Clair tensed but allowed Sherry to ask.

"When you were my age..did you ever have a crush?" Clair thought this was an odd question. What teen girl didn't have her crushes?

"Of course I did. That isn't weird at all." Clair tried reassuring her.

"But..were any of those crushes..grown men..that were rather close to you?" Clair finally stopped in her tracks. She seemed to let the question sink in as she thought about the answer.

"Sher..who exactly are you crushing on?" The woman looked a little worried. Sherry wasn't sure how to answer without straight up telling the woman that she was lusting after her own father. The girl shifted her weight but then felt the ground below her shift. She had no idea she was resting her weight on a collapsible part of the floor, which was used to dispose of garbage. Before she could move, the floor under gave out. Sherry fell quickly as the last thing she remembered was Clair yelling her name before she was enveloped in darkness..


	4. Chapter 4

The scent of rotting garbage filled Sherry's sinuses. She wasn't sure what she was laying on but it was soft. Lightly picking her head up, her sight fell upon the floating trash that was around her. She groaned, trying to focus her vision. The back of her head was sore. Perhaps she had hit it when she fell, causing her to fall unconscious. Sherry tried sitting up but the moment she did, an overwhelming feeling of dizziness filled her head. Her eyes rolled back and soon everything was black again. When she came to again, the pain was gone, and so was the smell of garbage. With her head clear, she could now retrace what had just happened. She and Clair had gone into the subway to look for Leon. Had they found him? She didn't remember seeing him. So there was no way the could have, and if they did, then perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation. Come to think of it, how did she get here in the first place? Sherry slowly brought her arm up and brushed her hair out of her face. They didn't find Leon. Instead they found...Birkin! He chased them..they went into the sewers and then..she fell.

Now it had come back to her. She fell from some floor. She tried looking up but due to the lack of light, she couldn't see the ceiling. She was in some deeper part of the sewers. Was she going to be able to get out? The sudden thought of being in a pit she couldn't escape made her heart jump out of her chest.

"Claaaair!" She yelled out. Maybe the woman could still hear her from above. She began to wiggle her body in a position where she could stand up but the moment she heard deep growling noises, her body froze. Were there zombies down here? Her core shook, her breathing became hard. She looked to where the noise was coming from and when she saw the large figure, her body shook for a new reason. William Birkin had found her and was slowly making his way to her. And there was no Clair here to stop him. Sherry stayed sprawled out on her back as her eyes widened. She could see her father's monstrous eyes reflect in the shadows like cat's eyes. The water below on the floor sloshed as he closed in. He finally stopped when he was inches away from her, his mutated body towering over her, yet he showed no signs of harming her. The only sounds that Sherry could hear now was her own breath, which was quickly accompanied by Birkin's own breath, which exhaled strange condensation as he did. Sherry stared into the creature's eyes for what seemed like forever as she wondered if William was still in there or if he had become a complete monster.

"Sherrry.." Her name left the creature's lips in a low yet excited tone. He lowered his head to the girl and made a satisfied moaning noise again. Similar to the one that he had made back at the abandoned house. The moment he opened his mouth, the long tentacle tongue slid out and greeted Sherry by lapping her neck. Goosebumps traveled up her shoulders and to her cheeks. The slimy tongue lowered and met the collar of her shirt. Sherry heard another moan that seemed frustrated. Birkin was frustrated that there was something blocking his "path". Sherry gasped when she saw him raise his arm and put a single claw on her chest where her shirt began. He slid it down, forcing the buttons to break off, along with the middle of her bra, allowing her breasts to be exposed. She thought it would end there but the claw kept traveling to her skirt. She thought he was going to tear it off until she felt more claws on her waist. He began to physically pull her skirt down, including her panties until they dangled on her ankles. The hot feeling in her legs returned and quickly slithered up to her thighs and then middle section. Even though her hormones and instincts were taking over, she had to wonder, WHY was he doing this?

 _The virus can only reproduce if the host is related to the one infecting. The DNA has to be the same.._

Clair's explanation earlier rang in Sherry's head. Did this mean she was about to mutate any second? She quickly came to her senses and tried pushing the long tongue away. This earned her an angry grunt from the monster and he quickly mutated his large hand at will. It became another tentacle. The new "arm" wrapped around her legs. He seemed to sense what Sherry was about to attempt and immediately took away her ability to kick him off and run. Sherry yelped when she felt the second larger tentacle violate her lower body. She expected it to be slimy and cold. Although it was indeed slimy, it was actually warm..almost in a comfortable way. When Birkin knew that she could no longer escape, he continued lapping his long tongue over Sherry's now bullet-hard nipples. Sherry gasped as her body once again reacted differently than her mind, and it was too strong for her to control. A blanket of new goosebumps appeared all over her chest and torso though she felt rather hot. The more she melted to his touch, the more loose the tentacle wrapped around her legs became. Birkin seemed to know that there was no longer the threat of her hopping up and taking off. And there really wasn't. Not anymore. Instead of kicking out her legs or adjusting them to get up and run, she was spreading them, and the tentacle arm seemed pleased by this as it lightly began stroking the inside of her thigh in an encouraging way. This was the closest Sherry has ever been touched. About a year ago, she had a boyfriend. The furthest they had gone was rough foreplay until Sherry decided that it was too uncomfortable to her. It was strange. She felt far from uncomfortable now, and it was her father who was sensually touching her.

"Arre you reeady?" She heard the mutant ask in a low moan. She was shocked he was still capable of full speech. But she didn't know how to react.

"W-what?" She instinctively asked.

"Reeady to accept this.." He replied. There was something about his low voice that made her breathe deeper. She was too ready. Her body was more than ready. At this moment she noticed how wet she had become between her legs and it wasn't from the tentacle.

"Yess.." She drug her words as she felt the tentacle rub at her entrance. Birkin's tongue then traveled to Sherry's mouth and without her expecting it, he shoved his tongue in her mouth with a deep kiss. Sherry's short scream was muffled but ended quickly. What would've been absolutely disgusting to everyone else felt only natural to her. The tentacle tongue slid past her own tongue and partially down her throat without disturbing her or causing her to gag. At this moment, the arm-tentacle slid into her entrance. It was this that made her muffle another yelp in slight pain and arch her back but it didn't stop Birkin. After the stinging pain left her, she then felt the tentacle gently move around in her like...like a man's penis would. She had never had sex but she knew how it went. Within just a few moments she was feeling pleasure from muscles she didn't even know she had. She felt a tickling inside of her and it grew until she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her back arched again as she let out a moan that was also muffled but soon after this, Birkin slid his tongue out of her mouth and also slid his arm out of her womb. Sherry's vision blurred as the feeling of extreme fatigue hit her. She starred into her father's dark eyes until her vision went black yet again.

When she awoke, Birkin was gone. Her body was sore in almost every place, especially her legs and lower area. Her mouth and thighs were still wet from Birkin but she didn't seem bothered by it. She sat up for the second time and immediately noticed that her clothes weren't completely covering her. She pulled up her skirt and tried to pull her shirt to where it was descent but it was to no avail. Birkin had ruined her shirt and bra. She would have to get a fresh set from Clair. Clair! Sherry now reminded herself that she had to look for her friend. The thought of her wandering around in the sewers with a falling shirt terrorized her, however this wouldn't be the case as she soon heard a sound that sent relief in her.

"Sherry! Sherry, are you here?!" She heard the echoing calls.

"Clair, I'm here!" She called back. She heard the noises of splashing feet as Clair became more and more visible. The woman was relieved finding the girl here.

"I figured if I found the spot that floor lead to, I would find you. Thank God I was right.." Clair finally noticed Sherry's condition.

"Sherry..What the hell happened?" She demanded to know as her eyes caught sight of the ripped shirt and bra.

"I..I don't know. I just now woke up. I don't remember anything.." Sherry lied. There was no way she was going to explain what had just happened between her and Birkin.

"Holy God..." Clair began.

"Alright, get up..I need to get you another shirt.." Clair took off her bag and began looking through it for another shirt. Sherry slid down to the floor but suddenly fell to her knees in pain. Clair looked over, noticing the extreme discomfort in the girl's eyes.

"Ooooww...my stomach..it...hurts.."


	5. Chapter 5

*Note: After giving it much thought (along with many requests) I've decided to continue this. But it will be a while between each chapter. I'm having to think of how to end this properly.

Sherry jolted awake again. Her body was doing weird things now. The last time her body acted "weird" was three years ago when she entered puberty. That was a normal thing that everyone went through. But this..this wasn't normal. This wasn't something that she would get use to. Even though she and Clair had found Leon, nothing was okay. Not for Sherry. They had resided in a descent house for now, but judging from the arguments coming from the two adults, Clair was bent on finding a cure for her. Sherry sweated in her night clothes and she quickly rushed to the bathroom. She turned on the light and examined herself in the mirror. Everything looked normal. That is until she pulled up her shirt and saw the vein-like marks near her stomach forming and getting darker. She was mutating and mutating from the inside. She put a finger on the darkest spot and applied pressure. She felt odd cramps form and she immediately stopped. She shook in fear.

 _Why did she let her father do this?_

She couldn't remember exactly how but she had felt rather hypnotized by him, along with her built up heated attraction to him. It felt so right at the time..

"I couldn't help it..it felt so..right.." She whispered to herself. She suddenly went cold as these words re-entered her mind. She had a friend a year ago that said these exact words when she ended up pregnant from her older boyfriend.

 _Sherry..I couldn't help it..it felt so right. How can something so good go so bad? What am I going to do now?_

She remembered the rest of the conversation and the events. Sherry helped her friend tell her parents and things went to hell and back. And life went on. Sherry was saying the exact same words as if she had become impregnated..by her father. Technically she did, but not in THAT sort of way. Though it wasn't much better. She loved his touch, even if he was a monster. It almost made it seem..better. Her deep fantasies had come true..and now they haunted her. Another wave of strange cramping interrupted her thought and she fell back to her knees, trying not to cry out and alert Clair and Leon. It was as if she could feel her innards slowly turning from the virus. When the pain finally ended, she had sweated completely through her night clothes. She quickly threw them off and headed for the shower. She hoped it still worked. They hadn't really investigated the house earlier so Sherry didn't know if all the utilities were still working. Luckily it still did and she jumped in with the water still cold. She welcomed it as her body felt too feverish. She panted hard as if she had run a marathon, though luckily the cold water was washing away her sweat and paranoia. She just needed to make it through the night and trio would set off to the underground labs of the Umbrella Corp. That's all she needed to do..

She stayed sitting on the shower floor, still holding her arms around herself in case the pain came back..which it did, though not as bad. It felt more like very mild cramps this time, as if she was having her menstrual. Hot tears ran down her cooling face as the worst of the worst possible scenarios ran in her mind. Would she soon be a walking monster like her father? Was there no cure of this? She tilted her head back and stayed still, almost falling asleep after a few moments. She refocused and finally ended the quick shower now that she was refreshed once more. Her legs shook as she carefully stepped out. Luckily there were towels under the sink, though they were a bit cheap and itchy, but beggars can't be choosers.. As she dried off, she saw something on the bathroom wall that made her frown yet bite her lip in anger. It was another Umbrella poster with William Birkin on it. She wasted no time in tearing off the poster before another wave of pain hit her. She couldn't help but to let out a yell of pain as she fell hard to the floor. She rolled up in a ball as her muscles tensed and cramped in her abdomen. Within seconds it was over and she shook violently as she looked at herself. She saw the marks on her stomach but they looked much darker now. She carefully stood up to get a better look in the mirror. The "vein" was no longer small. It had grown and stretched out to her hips and looked like it was still moving beneath her skin. Her hands shook as she touched it. It felt like there was lead in her. She couldn't wait any longer. There wasn't time for rest when her clock was now ticking. She almost tripped as she ran out of the bathroom and dug in the lone drawers for any new clothes. Luckily there seemed to be a gold mine of shirts, shorts and pants, the only lucky thing that has happened to her today. She threw on a large shirt and what appeared to be women's basketball shorts. No doubt one of the old owners of this house played the sport. But now wasn't the time to inspect irrelevant details. She ran to Clair's room and fiddled with the knob, finally turning it and getting in. The woman was sound asleep in a bed but was quickly shaken awake. The woman yelled out in both fear and rage. She reached for her gun but ceased on grabbing it when she saw it was Sherry.

"Goddammit, you can't do that! I almost thought you were a zombie and nearly killed you!" A dumb mistake on Sherry's part but that wasn't her concern right now. Sherry tried to keep herself from falling apart as she began explaining to Clair..

"W-we have to go now..I can't wait any longer.." By this time, new tears were rolling down as her wet hair stuck to the sides of her face and forehead. She looked, as many people would phrase it, hysterical.

"What-what are you talking about?" Clair rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and focused on the distraught girl. Sherry responded by immediately pulling up her shirt and revealing the mutating vein in her stomach that was completely visible and lightly moving as if it were swimming. This jolted Clair awake as she almost fell from her bed and began putting her gear on.

"Holy God..Holy fuck..what the fuck did that monster do to you.." She didn't expect it to start forming so fast in Sherry, but there was no denying it. They had little time to put a stop to this. Leon had bursted into the room with his gun drawn.

"I heard a scream!" He demanded to know what was happening but no one needed to explain to him. He saw the problem before his eyes when Sherry turned to him in surprise, still holding up her shirt.

"Leon, cover us. We're getting to the labs _NOW._ We don't have time anymore. We need to find a cure.." Next thing Sherry knew was that she was running off into the cold streets with Clair and Leon towards Umbrella Corp.


	6. Chapter 6

*So these specific events aren't exactly matched with the game. So shoot me. That's why it's called fan-fiction. Please don't spam my message box with info on how the game went in certain situations. Thank you.

By the time the trio found the underground labs of Umbrella, Sherry's insides felt like they were on fire. The girl fell to her knees again, holding her stomach hard.

"I can't...Clair I can't.." Clair was trying not to panic as her friend before her got worse. She dared not to look at Sherry's bare stomach again. She was terrified of what there may be. She didn't know how Sherry would mutate, but her mind flooded with ideas. The image of the large eyeball on Birkin's arm flashed in her head. What if something like that was growing on her? She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let that _infection_ win.

"Can you stand?" Clair wasn't sure what else to ask.

"I can try..but I can't follow anymore..I don't know what else to do." Sherry shook horribly as she commanded herself to her feet. Clair bit her lip as she tried to think of an idea.

"Leon, take her to the underground train..keep her safe." The man looked shocked as her words sunk in.

"What? What are YOU going to do?" Right after Leon asked this, he immediately caught Sherry, who nearly fell back to the ground.

"I'm going to find a cure.." Clair said sternly as new energy pumped in her body. She quickly entered the building to start searching.

She avoided the elevator as usual but she didn't stop once to catch her breath since she knew her search time was limited. The first place she looked was a lab that seemed to hold serums and medicines. However she saw nothing that was related to the G-virus. She did however find a few papers in a lone envelope that mentioned the virus. She slowly looked over them but they seemed to only mention how the virus worked. Before she put the useless papers down, she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head, along with the sound of a loading bullet. She froze.

"I'm guessing you're another spy? Well it's too fucking late! The viruses are gone. You won't find anything here." The voice clearly belonged to a female. Clair held up her hands instinctively, praying that the mystery woman wouldn't pull the trigger.

"I'm not a spy. I'm just trying to look for an antidote." She slowly turned around and saw a blonde-headed woman in a sterile white lab coat. By the look on her face, Clair could tell that the woman didn't seem to believe her and she had to choose her words carefully.

"You aren't fooling me. I know you want my husband's creation!" Husband? Clair was putting the pieces together. Over the past few days, she had learned who was in charge in created the G-virus.

"So you're.." Clair didn't get to finish.

"Annette Birkin. I'm William's wife." Clair wasn't sure how to answer to this. How could this woman still defend the monster that was wrecking the city? She knew this woman was Sherry's mother but didn't seem to be interested or even worried about her! Only about William..

"He's..become some monster.." Clair's arm shook but Annette almost looked disappointed for a split second.

"He..injected himself with his own creation. He was nearly killed over this virus but he injected himself at the last minute. It's able to bring the dead cells back and regenerate..He did it to save himself..to save our hard work we put our lives into..He couldn't just let those bastards make off with our precious creation!" Clair was rather dumbfounded by this. She now knew WHY Birkin was like this but she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore. It's out now..and he's not himself anymore. Right now he's main interest is to procreate." A jolt seemed to go through Clair. She knew all too well that he was wanting to procreate. And had been successful. But did Annette know about this?

"I have Sherry." Clair wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this but she wondered if Annette could help in created a vaccine. Annette's eyes widened but look a bit angry.

"That's impossible! I told her to go into hiding!" Clair was losing patience.

"Well she's not! She's with me and has been with me for the past several days!"

Annette shook from this information, almost dropping her gun.

"She can't...she can't be wandering around! SHE'S the one William wants! He'll overturn the city and won't stop until he finds her! That's how the virus works in spreading! It only settles with DNA that's the same as the original host.." Clair already knew this but it was too late to hide Sherry. The damage had been done.

"Well guess what..He found her, and now she's mutating from the inside unless I can find a vaccine to stop it!" Annette looked pale. Almost more so than her lab coat.

"No..it can't be true.." Before anything else could be said, the floor shook and the women heard a terrible roaring noise.

"Fuck! That has to be him!" Clair panicked and tried locating where Birkin was coming from when she heard Leon on her radio.

 **Clair! It's Sherry! She's unconscious!**

Annette looked at Clair's radio as she finally began to show concern for her daughter. But Birkin was closing in on the right entrance door.

"Go through the one on the left! I'll meet you out there.." Clair wasn't sure if she could trust this woman but she did for Sherry. She quickly ran through the exit on the left as the other door began to bust open. Birkin pushed his way through. By now he had mutated even more and looked unrecognizable at this point. His original head had sunken into the mutated mass as he seemed to have grown a new one and was sporting small black eyes. He flexed his claws as he starred at the woman before him. Uninterested in her presence. His only thought was extermination.

"William! Please..Don't you recognize me?" Annette tried calling to him with no avail.

"Sheerrryyy..." The creature growled. He knew the woman before him was not "Sherry" and it only angered him. Annette was in a state of confusion. Birkin had already gotten to their daughter. Why was he still looking for her? She desperately called out his name again. Her attachment to her husband made her hope that there was still some memory left in the creature, but he only growled and swiftly slashed his claws against her mid-section, too fast for her to react.

Clair heard the painful scream coming from Annette. She didn't have to guess what happened.

"Did you really think you could hold him off?..." She whispered in frustration as she swiftly looked for a hiding place. She managed to stay out of sight behind a large filing cabinet and held her breath as she heard Birkin coming out of the room and slowly stomping his feet as he passed the cabinet and eventually jumped to the ceiling and climbed through the large vents. After a few minutes of staying still, Clair squeezed out of her hiding and ran back to the room where Annette was. The blonde woman was sitting against the wall with blood slowly pooling out of her large wound across her abdomen. Clair couldn't help but to notice that it resembled Sherry's pain.

 _Now you know what she's going through.._

Luckily the thought only rang in Clair's head but didn't leave her mouth. She finally knelt to the woman who began breathing hard.

"G..." The woman coughed, trying to catch her words.

"G is..growing stronger. You have to stop him before he keeps mutating into something too powerful to stop.."

"Believe me, it's the second thing on my to-do list once I cure Sherry. Your _daughter._ " Clair waited for Annette's reply but the woman turned her head as if to wait to die.

"Annette. I need an antidote. _Please_ tell me this virus can be reversed if there's time.." Clair didn't want to get angry and violent with a dying woman but her bond with Sherry was strong. Obviously stronger than Sherry's own parents, and her patience were growing thin. Luckily Annette turned back to Clair and slowly reached into one of the pockets on her coat and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This..holds instructions on how to make the antidote..It's code name is **DEVIL**. Go to the lab on the first floor and follow these instructions carefully..Please..do it..cure my daughter. Tell her..I love her very much..I may have failed as a mother, but I will make sure she doesn't become a victim to our creation..please..save her!" Clair carefully took the paper, making sure it didn't get any of Annette's blood on it. Her heart sank when she heard the woman finally talk about Sherry. She wasn't sure how to reply and reassure the woman but she'd never get the chance to. Clair noticed how large the pool of blood had gotten around Annette and the woman let out a sigh before her body slumped back. Empathy filled in Clair's eyes but the mourning would have to wait. She looked at the sheet of paper that was labeled, "DEVIL".


	7. Chapter 7

Even though her mind was in a state of a dark void, Sherry could feel her innards move and change. She had passed out moments ago from chills and sweating. The last thing she heard was Leon's voice as he radioed Clair. This state of unconsciousness was unlike anything Sherry had felt. She's fainted a few times in her life but it was nothing like this. It was as if she was aware of everything, yet she wasn't. She couldn't hear what was going on around her, but she was aware of the "void" her mind was in as she felt her body mutate more. It didn't hurt anymore by now, but that didn't stop her from panicking. Though she couldn't move. Was this from the virus? Was she going into some mental "cocoon" state as her body was changing more? Whatever it was, she hated it, and she hated herself for allowing it to happen. Even though she knew it was because of Birkin, her hate for him wasn't strong enough to dismiss the much deeper feeling of lust that still lingered in her. The image of him stayed in her mind as she suddenly felt her body changing again but in a new way. She no longer felt something sickly growing inside her. It was as if it was disappearing. She wasn't awake yet but she could feel her body again and it was no longer hot and feverish. It felt cooler. That was when her mind finally began waking up. She now heard Clair and Leon's voices.

"It worked!" She heard Clair announce excitedly. Her eyes twitched and eventually opened as she was greeted by the relieved faces of her two "heroes". She also saw that she was inside a train that was moving..and she couldn't NOT notice the large damage the train had.

"What..what happened?" She asked as she sat up. Her stomach no longer had sharp pain or cramps. It was as if all pain left her and she felt re-energized.

"Sherry..you're cured. I found the antidote.." Clair hugged her close as Sherry nearly teared up in happiness. The rest of the day was fast for Sherry. They had come to a stop and Clair had told her about her parents. Both now dead. Clair expected the teenager to break down but Sherry didn't shed a single tear. It was as if she was expecting it. Sherry might've felt a bit of comfort if Clair stuck around but she explained that she had to find her brother. That was when it was just her and Leon..until they were rescued by the government. Now she was alone again in a room that seemed remotely comfortable. She was even given a couch to relax on. She hadn't spoken once since Clair left. She didn't answer any of the questions the men asked her. They had given up trying for now. What she didn't know was that they were now asking Leon his own set of questions about the G-virus and if Sherry carried the antibodies within her. It seemed more like an intimidation but Leon wasn't scared. He didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted to make sure Sherry wasn't harmed.

Sherry finally stood up and went to explore now that the men had left the room. She couldn't help but notice that they had left their papers they brought in on the small table. Her curiosity got the better with her. Not to mention she was bored. She pushed each paper aside. They seemed to be pictures of Umbrella and the underground labs. One particular picture stood out. It was one of William Birkin. Sherry stared at it blankly for a period of time before she took it back with her to the couch she had been on.

"Ow!" She yelped as she swiped something that was on the wall. She inspected the spot. There was a nail sticking out of the wall.

 _Why the hell is that there?!_ Her body temperature rose from frustration. It looked to be a spot for a picture frame to hang. But either way, it was an annoying hazard. She looked at her arm to see the damage. There certainly was a cut, but it suddenly began to close up on its own and healed within seconds. Sherry's eyes widened at what had just happened. This couldn't have been from..the antidote? Had it done more than what was intended? She didn't know, but she had an idea that the cure seemed to bless her with something else. She looked at the picture of Birkin again and smiled, her body feeling hot in a different way as she sat back down.


	8. Bonus Chapter 8

*Note: With this hanger, I AM thinking about a sequel with this pairing, but this may not happen for a while. Here's just something to tease the mind..

Wesker watched the explosion that engulfed the Umbrella Corporation. For a moment he felt frustrated. Just for a moment. Then he grew a smirk as he slipped back into the shadows of an unknown building as he whistled and talked to himself.

"These things sometimes happen.." He kept rambling to himself as he pushed a few buttons in a wall and entered a bright elevator that went down.

"That's why it's always a good idea to have a back-up. It's very useful.." The elevator opened back up and revealed an unknown lab filled with strange gadgets and large tanks.

"You should thank me...Even though you thought my cloning experiments were a dud, they have proven to be very useful. Especially if they're compatible with the virus since it rejuvenates and repairs cells. I've found out a way to work with them without having them mutate..luckily you've shown that you can be quite the guinea pig.. " He slid his fingers on a specific tank and prodded his fingers on the side buttons, but before he pushed any of them, he moved his hand back to the front of the tank and began knocking on it.

"You hear me? I have my OWN hard work I put my time and effort in to. And after today, I think you'll appreciate me a bit more." He slid his hands back to the buttons and finally pushed the largest one. Suddenly the tank began to slowly open, releasing the cold air within. After several minutes, whatever was inside finally began to show signs of life though not before falling to the ground. Wesker kept his smirk as the struggling human before him adjusted to the new environment as it warmed up.

"Yes I think you'll appreciate me a LOT more after today..." He kept watching the man warm up as he stayed on his knees with his arms around himself. After a few more minutes, he spoke to the man again.

"Well..welcome back, Birkin. How was your little "G" adventure? Fun?" Birkin slowly lifted his head with his eyes still closed due to the bright lab lights. Wesker knew that these clones would get memory passed down to them from the original DNA, but he didn't know how far it went. Birkin was the first real attempt after several successful experiments with animals.

"So. What's the last thing you remember, bud? Anything specific on the mind?" Wesker was testing out what this clone would know. He truly wondered if it knew anything about the mutation from the virus. Birkin coughed several times before finding his voice and answering Wesker, whom he clearly knew.

"S..Sh..Sherry...Shhherrryy.."


	9. Bonus Chapter 8 Alternative ending

*Note: Yes it's another hanger, but in a different version. I figured in a different version, I could keep my precious monster. I thought that if I wrote a sequel with the other, I would write one with THIS.

Wesker watched as the flames from the explosion earlier engulfed Umbrella Corporation. He kept smiling even though there was a hint of disappointment that the main labs were now destroyed, but he still had something else. He slinked back into the shadows of an unknown building and began rambling and talking to himself.

"Sometimes these things happen..." He rambled on as he pressed a button on a wall and a bright elevator soon appeared and he stepped in.

"That's why it's good to always be prepared.." He kept on talking to himself as the elevator dropped and eventually opened back up, revealing an unknown lab with tanks of strange liquids.

"Luckily for YOU, I've been doing some of my own hard work that's very viable. I think you'll agree.." He approached a certain tank that had a vibrant blue liquid in it along with an unconscious creature within it.

"Yes I think after today, you'll appreciate me a LOT more.." He talked to the tank as he began lightly knocking on it with his knuckle.

"You here that?" He slid his hand off of the tank and onto a large button and he quickly pressed it. The tank gradually drained of the liquid and slowly opened up, releasing the creature from inside.

"Your virus is superb but it has it's limits. Luckily I have a "booster" to help the healing rate if the virus is on the edge of perishing. You should thank me..if I had not been there to capture you after the explosion..But hey, the self destruct in Umbrella wasn't MY idea...but you get the point.." Wesker stared at the creature that stayed curled up for a few more moments before showing signs of life as it began to groan.

"Welcome back, William. Or should I say, G? Did you have fun?" He snickered as Birkin, who reverted back to the first stage in the G-virus mutation, slowly came to and became more aware of his surroundings. He seemed to know who Wesker was and didn't attack him.

"Sooo..I think you're virus is being worked on again. According to your wife, whom you don't care about anymore, I mean, you only KILLED her." Wesker chuckled again but continued his speech.

"G-virus was kinda a failure. There's some tweaks that need to be worked out. But this doesn't mean YOU won't be useful. What are YOUR thoughts?" Wesker asked the mutated man before him. Birkin stayed on the sterile floor as he seemed to growl and gasp for breath, but eventually moaned and began to talk back, as if answering Wesker.

"Sh..Sheeerrrryyy..."


End file.
